Amor Inmortal
by Heba Hitomi
Summary: Adaptación del libro Crepúsculo.


**Prefacio.**

**Cerca del destino.**

Mi madrastra me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix , la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado.

Me había puesto mi traje favorito , color negro ; lo llevaba como gesto de despedida.

Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.

En la península de Olympic , al noroeste del Estado de Washington , existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insípida localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.

Mi madrastra y mi madre se escaparon conmigo de aquel maldito lugar y de sus tenebrosa y sempiterna sombras cuando yo apenas tenía nueve meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir , los quince años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Rodrigo , mi padre, había pasado sus ocho semanas de vacaciones conmigo en Inglaterra.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks , un acto que me aterraba , ya que detestaba ese insípido lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix.

Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador , y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

—La Hermandad Oscura. Este ultimo pensamiento iso que una tristeza invadiera todo , mi ser.

—Helena Hiddlesword. —me dijo Frigga mi madrastra interrumpiendo mis pensamientos por enésima vez antes de subir al avión — , no tienes necesidad de por qué hacerlo princesa.

Mi madrastra y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y el tamaño de estatura.

Casi llegue a pensar que ella es mi madre biológica.

Por el gran parecido de ella y mio.

Mi mama y yo no nos parecíamos en nada salvo el carácter y la seriedad. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e inocentes.

¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglarán solas , ambas , ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada y mi mama era muy arrogante e patán en muchos casos?

Ahora tenían a Juan Ignacio , por supuesto , por lo que probablemente se partirían las tareas , habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito de los vehiculos de la familia, y podrían apelar a él cuando se encontraran perdidas , sabia que nada les faltaría pero aun así...

—Es que quiero ir a Forks Madre.—le mentí.

Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente, que mi misma madre se lo creía.

—Saluda a ese Imbécil de mi parte —solto un grunido.

—Lo , hare al llegar.

—Te verémos pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a la mansión cuando quieras.

Volverémos tan pronto como nos necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No se preocupen por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá excelente. Te quiero, madre.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego , subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle , y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en carro.

No me desagrada volar, ya que siempre volaba dia y noche en viajes de negocios acompañando a mis dos madres ya que se ocupaban del patrimonio de nuestra familia, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en la limosina con Rodrigo.

Lo cierto es que Rodrigo había llevado bastante bien todo aquello.

Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente o eterna.

Este ultimo pensamiento me iso sonreír con amargura.

Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un deportivo.

Sin necesidad ya que podría darme los lujos que quisiera , gracias a que naci rica de cuna.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle no me interesaba hablarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso , ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia este bendito Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles.

No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable.

Ya me había despedido del sol y mi amada Phoenix.

Rodrigo me esperaba en la limosina, lo cual no me extrañó.

Para las buenas gentes de Forks , Rodrigo es dueño de la Cadena de Empresas Fontaner.

Un hombre guapo, atractivo, seductor , multimillonario, codiciado por todas las mujeres.

La principal razón de querer comprarme un deportivo, a pesar de que yo tenia plata suficiente y de sobra, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en una limosina.

No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que alguien como el.

Rodrigo me abrazó fuertemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Helena —dijo con una sonrisa torcida al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente y me dedicaba una mirada profunda—. —Apenas has crecido.

— ¿Cómo está Maria Rosaura?.

Por un momento sentí perderme en esos mares azul cielo que me penetraban el alma.

—¿Que rayos estaba pensando?.

Me di una bofetada internamente y regrese de vuelta a la realidad.

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, el papá —no le podía llamar Rodrigo a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas.

La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington.

Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho muchas compras para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era mi madre y no podía negarle nada.

Todas cupieron fácilmente en el baul de la limosina.

—He localizado un deportivo perfecto para ti , y muy precioso —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

¿Qué tipo de deportivo?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho: «un deportivo perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente: «un deportivo perfecto».

—Bueno, es un Ferrari para, ser exactos.

— ¿Dónde lo viste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Harold Yamato, el que vivía cerca de nuestra casa?

—No.

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó divertidamente.

Por eso no me acordaba de ése tal Harold.

Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e sin importancia.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas, tuvo un accidente —continuó Rodrigo cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y seguir trabajando en las Empresas y me propuso ese conseccionario de automoviles, donde vi ese lindo deportivo para ti.

— ¿Por que haces esto?

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara , supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

Continuara.


End file.
